Pillow Coverings
by Mable
Summary: 9 and 7 are a happy couple whose day is abruptly shaken when 9 suddenly gets a confusing and embarrassing surprise. However, once he learns about what it is and tells 7, will they be able to find a silver lining? 7x9 Oneshot


**Mable: This is one of the three requests I have been working on. Request A is a bit long and Request C is newer than the others, but Request B finally made it! Might still be a little rough, but it made it at least. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pillow Coverings<strong>_

Seven and Nine's relationship was a pleasant one. It wasn't until sometime after the Fabrication Machine Incident that the two decided to become a mating couple. Though it seemed like a simple enough affair; the two were fond of each other and expressed such in smiles, sweet words, and the occasional cuddle. The standard events between two happy Stitchpunks. However, it was difficult as, from what Nine knew, they were the only couple currently.

There was a slight suggestion that Eight and Six were becoming more friendly, and Two spoke about romance like he was familiar with it, but Nine and Seven were technically the first 'out and about' couple. As such, the two were both a bit unsure about how couples acted and what they did. This soon concocted a problem one afternoon when the two were together. Seven had stayed in from her usual scouting and Nine was taking advantage of it by holding her. The two were tucked away in her room, sitting on her bed.

It was comfortable, though slightly more firm than Nine would like. Yet when wrapped in her cushioned comforters and holding each other close he didn't even notice. It was around this time that they were getting a little more close, and warmer, than they usually did. Seven was snuggled into her mates embarrassed in one of those slim moments when she would let her guard down while the male held her. It was around this time that Nine started to feel a slightly uncomfortable feeling in his lower belly.

At first he just pretended it was nothing as he assumed that it was merely nervousness trying to creep in. He held her close, kissing her on the lips and moving together as his zipper touched against her toggle. The warmth fired again and moved into an awkward spot nestled between his legs. He was unsure what it meant or what internal part could be situated that low on his body. Either way they continued to hug and pet. That was, until something happened that the zippered male hadn't expected. The female shifted on the bed slightly and her leg slipped in between the younger male's two ones.

The second it brushed the warmth growing in the area he felt a sudden shock of pleasure. It wasn't simply located in the area, however. It spread up his spine, across his lower half, and even jolted his breathing to an abrupt stop. Seven then pulled back and Nine sputtered, "I-That was- I-!" He wanted to say something to excuse his behavior but as his legs clamped together he noticed something strange. There was some sort of object protruding under his fabric. He couldn't feel it well, or see it because it was under the covers, but something about it mortified him.

He sputtered and sat upwards, by now Seven began to figure out what it is. "Nine, it's okay." She insisted, almost as though she knew what was going on. Nine's mortification wasn't silenced and he grabbed one of the smaller pillows off of her bed and thrusting it between his legs to cover himself. "It's nothing!" He cried out in obvious horror and jumped to his feet before sidling along the wall. "Nine, wait!" Seven pleaded, but the male took out the door, and she let her head drop into her hand with a soft exhale, blaming herself for the scene.

Nine barged into the workshop where Five was sitting waiting for Two to return from somewhere else. He was leaning back on a stool against the wall, relaxed, when Nine barged in and stood right beside him. "Five, I need help!" He sputtered in distress and Five straightened himself, "What's wrong?" the zippered male pulled the pillow away and Five glanced down before his optic widened in surprise. "Oh, that!" he looked away immediately to avert his optic and looked nervous, especially with that shocked cry before. He cleared his voice box in embarrassment and smiled a little, but didn't look over.

Nine's mouth clenched quite a bit in distress and he looked down at the bulge, "Is it that bad?!" Five shook his head and looked to him, though now clearly avoided looking at the area in particular. Nine covered it back with the pillow and stared at the floor, a light green hue overtaking his cheeks. It had to be infectious as it soon overtook Five's as well. "It's, ah, it's nothing to be concerned about. It's just- well- you know, Two- Two would help a lot more." Coincidently Two appeared only a few seconds after this, entering the room and greeting Nine.

"Good afternoon, Nine. Come to help out?" He suggested and the younger shook his head. The Inventor noticed his blush, "Something the matter?" He looked to Five; he had the blush on his face as well and Nine spoke, "Umm… There's something wrong and I…" He trailed off and Five finished, "He was spending time with Seven and… And they got a little close… He got a little excited." He even did quote motions with his fingers and Two caught on, noticing the pillow resting on Nine, "Oh, I see!" The zippered male looked down before asking, "Should I move this?"

The older patted him on the arm, "Don't worry about it. I think I know exactly what's going on here, my friend." He gestured for him to sit down on the nearby sitting bench, which Nine did, still feeling uncomfortable about the entire thing. Two sat down beside him and put an arm around him in a gentle manner before explaining, "Now what you're going through is a natural part of the Stitchpunk body. Tell me, were you and Seven being close? Perhaps having shared a kiss or such?"

The younger nodded slowly. "This is your body reacting to that. Stitchpunks are able to mate… intimately. Such as bonding their soul. However, there is a way to also special organs created specifically for this. As such, with the touching, your body was preparing to mate." Nine stared with his mouth agape and Five moved to the workbench to work and somewhat ignore the situation. The Inventor patted his back, "Now it's not as drastic as you think. This happens to everyone. Mating is an integral part of life." Five abruptly knocked something over, a small cup of trinkets, and Two detached himself to go fix it.

As the Healer stepped back Nine whispered to him, "So… Five, have you mated?" Five paused, staring at him in shock at the question, before slowly looking down. Then he answered, "O-Of course I have!" Though his voice sounded uncertain and Nine was pretty certain that Five wasn't completely honest, and merely gave him a small smile. When Two approached their small conversation was stopped, "Now then. It will go away on its own shortly, perhaps quicker since the fight occurred." Nine tested his legs together and noticed that it was starting to slip back inside again.

"I think you're right." The male smiled to Two thankfully, "I'm sorry about all this…" The shorter male waved it off, "Nonsense, my boy! It was nothing at all!" The zippered male stood and started out of the room before pausing and looking towards the older male, "Can I ask you, have you ever mated before? You seem to know a lot about it." Two surprisingly got a bit flustered like Five did, but Nine found it odd that Two's answer was, instead, "No, no! Not me- I've not been intimate with anyone." Strangely enough, it sounded almost like he was lying too, but Nine ignored it and left the room.

As Two predicted the bulge eventually went down after a few minutes of sitting alone in his room. With it erased he now knew he needed to face Seven once again and felt a pang of guilt. He had sprinted out so quick and managed to ruin what was a perfectly fine session of holding and loving. Certain that his problem was gone he headed back towards her quarters. She was still there, but now sitting up on the bed and fiddling with her spear. Her optics locked on his and his dropped in shame, "I'm back."

He somewhat playfully remarked, a goofy smile spreading across his face before he handed the pillow to her hesitantly. She rested her spear on the wall and took it. "I'm sorry about that, I… I went and talked to Two about it and… It's a long story." The Warrior nodded, "I know." He rubbed his arm before adding in, "You see… This is going to be hard to explain-." Seven put a hand out to stop him, "No, Nine, you don't have to explain anymore. I already know what happened. Two explained it to me a long time ago."

While it made it easier as Nine didn't have to explain, he still felt uncomfortable, and dropped onto the bed beside her. "I'm sorry for ruining our time." The female smiled and rested a hand on his thigh affectionately, "You didn't ruin anything!" She was very amused and laughter seemed to linger in her voice. This eased the other male's worries and the moment seemed to melt into something easier. The two soon were back to embracing, wordlessly cuddling and nuzzling each other.

Nine laid them back on the bed, pulled the covers over them again, and they eased into the same state as before. Unfortunately warmth started to spread through his lower half again and a bulge was beginning to appear. The zippered male was alerted by his legs brushing together and noticing the sensitive object again. "We've got to stop." He suddenly spoke with a weary exhale, more annoyed than anything, and moved away from Seven and laid down on his back. The female sat upwards in bed, "What's wrong?" The male exhaled and gestured downwards, even though the area was covered from view.

She caught on and folded her hands on the blankets, "Well, Nine, I know it's sudden… But have you ever considered-…" She cut off and he sat up, propped on his elbows, "What?" The female suddenly was dismissive, "Never mind. It's not important." She reluctantly realized that he wasn't going to let it drop as he insisted, "It is. What haven't I considered?" The female paused and sat there briefly before looking towards him, "That if this is happening because you want to mate that maybe we should try it?"

The male's optics widened and the female received a very light blush. It was one of those things that she didn't do, blush, but it was obvious that she was just as inexperience as he was. A small smile graced his face, "I don't know… I guess I'd like to, but I don't want to if you're just doing it to make me happy." Seven denied this, "It wouldn't just be for you…" She looked to him and revealed, "I get those feelings like you do, Nine. Mine just… aren't as visible." Obviously she was saying one thing and meaning another, but Nine understood, and just leaned over to put an arm around her.

They began to hold each other once again, but quickly this changed as they slipped under the blankets. It was warm, almost suffocating in a way, but as their lips met in soft kisses they relaxed. Nine rested his hands on her waist and gently went to touch their organs together, his still covered. Yet as he did he realized that while her own had also appeared it wasn't like his at all. His was a bulge or rod trapped underneath his burlap while hers was more like a metal opening, lightly damp with a slick liquid. "Can I…?" He started and she nodded, having a feeling that she knew what he was asking.

The younger male slid down and slowly pushed her legs open to see it closer. As first suspected it was some sort of cylinder and he reached out to caress her thigh before slowly moving to brush his fingers over her opening. She sharply inhaled and he pulled back, "Did that hurt or-?!" She assured him immediately, "'Or', Nine." Slowly she slid down and sat upwards so that she could meet their lips briefly before abruptly going at Nine's zipper. The male was surprised and jumped a bit, but the Warrior reassured, "I'd like to see you too."

Of course Nine agreed with another lopsided smile, "Of course. Umm…" He slowly began to unzip himself down his chest, along his underside, and over the bump between his legs. The second the track was open he watched as his rod was released, slipping out into plain sight. It was a bit embarrassing and virtually nothing like hers which seemed much less visible. Before he could do anything other than resting his hands on his thighs, she reached outwards and rested one hand on his while the other brushed over his rod, her fingers dragging down it.

The groan that burst from Nine's voice box was completely uncontrollable and showed exactly how much pleasure he felt from such a small touch. There was a few seconds that they just sat there, unsure of what to do. Nine and Seven both had a good idea of what mating was and how to do it, so by now they were pretty certain where they could go. "So umm…" Nine asked slowly, "I love you, you love me, should we do it?" He didn't really know how to ask this question.

It was followed by Seven's soft, "I don't see why not. If it doesn't work out then we can stop, right? We won't feel bad about it, it won't be because we did something wrong or anything." Nine nodded in agreement before squeezing Seven's hand affectionately. With that, Seven slid forward in front of him, presenting herself and coaxing him to make his move. The younger male struggled to fend off all nervousness and slid forward until his rod's tip was pressed against the opening of her damp cylinder.

He knew what needed to be done next, but found himself faltering. It wasn't until Seven reached upwards to pet his cheek, pressing their lips together a final time, that he decided to finally press into her depths. As he slid inside she released a soft gasp of what didn't sound fully like pleasure. She shook the pain off, "Keep going." She forced out and he complied by easing in further. It was a little difficult to hold back when it was already feeling so strangely amazing. The tight heat was giving way to pleasure that Nine hadn't fathomed existing and once he was fully inside he simply stopped and reveled in the beautiful feeling.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Seven's forehead in an apologetic fashion, which was when she spoke, "Continue, it's okay." So he did and began to pull himself back out, the friction bringing the shivers of pleasure back as a soft sigh exited Seven's lips. The pain had been surprising in the beginning but her body was already beginning to tolerate it. He pushed back in again and by now she was feeling almost complete pleasure and nothing more. The rhythmic movements continued; prying, pounding, pushing them onwards to a heated fever of nirvana.

Nine wasn't even sure of time so he wasn't sure when he started to feel a strange swelling in his lower belly. It was a pressure invading through his lower portion, tightening further with every thrust. His hands clutched to her hips as he continued to thrust inside, his movements becoming quicker and less controlled with every passing second. Thankfully Seven was moving too and letting out cries of pleasure, so Nine knew that he wasn't the only one enjoying it, and honestly her cries of pleasure were driving him onwards.

It was then that he was overcome with the pressure. At first he thought something would bound to explode, especially with his pulse racing so hard, but then some sort of heat spread through his body like liquid. His muscles twitched and his suddenly had trouble controlling his body movements. He dropped into her shoulder and rode through as he continued to press inside her depths, spilling some sort of liquid into her depths. Seven felt the rushing feeling and let out a sharp moan as she suddenly hit that same climax as well.

It was abrupt and overwhelming as she felt her insides clench around him while on the outside her hands clenched at his burlap. Her back arched and she tried to see past the spots that suddenly seemed to obscure her vision. Then, with that, it was over. Suddenly they were just lying there, Nine unable to move himself off of Seven until she prodded him playfully, which was after she got feeling back in her fingers. He then rolled off and laid down beside her as they began to cuddle once again. The blanket was pulled down to drop across their chests and they laid there briefly.

"Wow…" Nine finally gasped out, "So that… We can do that now?" The female smiled and turned to lay her head on his chest, "I think we can. After I get feeling back in my legs." There was a slight pause before Nine asked a bit too eagerly, "…Really?" She responded by grabbing the small pillow that was still in arm's length and playfully tossing it up onto his face. Then eased into relaxation and eventually a light sleep on his chest, listening to the sound of his responding laughter and following, "Love you too, Seven."

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: Oh boy, I've got so much I have to finish. -.- One request hasn't even put a dent in how much I need finished in the next… now. Well, back to work! I hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
